Como un dragón
by Sunako-san
Summary: Comprendí que sobran las palabras cuando se tratan de expresar los sentimientos que aguardan en el corazón. Si pudieras ver en mi alma, entenderías que una vida no basta para explicarte cuánto te amo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, queridos lectores.

Ahora les presento otra historia.

Ni Magical Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes ni las canciones utilizadas me pertenecen.

Le dedico este fanfic a:

-Kida Luna, gracias por todo. Eres una excelente beta.

-Xeo-chan, gracias por apoyarme y permanecer a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba.

"**Como un Dragón"**

_**Prólogo**_

_Un día llegaste a mi vida, y entonces, pude comprender la hermosura del cielo en la sinceridad de tu mirada._

Mis sentimientos por ella los describo en una frase**:** "Mi vida eres tú. Nanoha, te amo", y si eso es muy monótono, mi frase sería**:** "Hasta mi último suspiro es tuyo, te amo"**.**

Los sentimientos, las palabras, las caricias nunca te faltarán, porque logras crear en mi sentimientos que nunca pensé experimentar**.**

Desde que te conocí, mi Ser cambió radicalmente**.**

Me desencadenaste, rompiste los grilletes que me ataban al sufrimiento; y con esa cálida sonrisa –característica tuya-, me dejaste libre de todo dolor.

Como un ángel que le da la mano al peor ser postrado en este mundo, viniste a iluminar mi vida, me sacaste de un lugar llamado "Sufrimiento y Dolor"; y me diste algo que nunca logré poseer, "Felicidad y Amor"**.**

_  
Comprendí que sobran las palabras cuando se tratan de expresar los sentimientos que aguardan en el corazón._

¿Sabes que me vuelve loca, aparte de tu sonrisa?

Que seas la única que me comprende sin decir nada, es decir, comprendes mi silencio. A pesar que he logrado pensar que está mal, porque sé que te llego a desesperar, tú me apoyas y me percibes.

_Si pudieras ver en mi alma, entenderías que una vida no basta para explicarte cuánto te amo. _

_Quiero fundirme en tu vida, en tus sueños y en tu corazón para que juntas podamos mirar en la misma dirección, bajo el mismo cielo; respirando el mismo aire, dejando atrás el camino lleno de abrojos y espinas que ya nunca volverá._

_Y volar tan alto, que el viento sea testigo de que nuestro amor nunca tendrá fin..._

Mi amor se desborda cada día más por ti**.**

Mi corazón es tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado, que a veces pienso que tanta alegría no dará en el corazón que poseo**.**

¿Que se dice que el alma no tiene forma? Yo, estando a tu lado, puedo afirmar que Sí la tiene. El alma tiene forma**.**

¿Cómo es posible?, me preguntan y mi respuesta es fácil: "Si mis sentimientos por ti sematerializaran para darle forma al alma, ella tomaría una apariencia maravillosa. Blanca, pura, cristalina; porque lo que yo siento por ti es lo más puro y celestial que se puede vivir"**.**

Te amo, que ya no pueden existir más palabras de amor de las que te susurro al dormir…

¿Sabes cuál es mi peor miedo?

Sí, acertaste.

Es vivir sin ti**.**

_Como un vidrio,__ tengo la capacidad de romperme,_

_Como el hierro, poseo la habilidad de forjarme,_

_Como un individuo, el enamorarme._

_Como una persona, el amarte…_

Sin tu presencia a mi lado, mi "pequeño mundo" se opaca**;** sin ti la luna no brilla más**,** dándole esa luz plateada al mundo**;** sin ti los rayos del sol no son luz**;** sin ti la vida no tiene sabor, ni esperanza, ni amor.

Sin ti, me duele hasta respirar…

Y sin más, sin tú esencia rodeándome, soy fácil de romper y morir.

_Soñé con un dragón__,_

_Tan negro como la sombra de medianoche._

_Má__s poderoso que la combinación de todos los elementos,_

_Temido y respetado por todos._

Qué ironía.

Soy como un dragón.

El animal mitológico más fuerte, y que irónicamente, tiene su punto débil en el corazón.

Y él es tan parecido a mí, porque como yo, que muero por un amor que se redunda cada segundo más que el anterior, lo único que puede matarlo es el mismísimo corazón…

_Siempre atenta__ a tú protección,_

_Para amart__e con pasión tan fuerte,_

_Que el mundo__ alrededor,_

_Se tornaba en fuego ardiente._

Me quiebro, me rompo, me rasgo, me despedazo, me destruyo y mucho más me pasa cuando pienso en que tal vez, el día de mañana teirás o no estarás a mi lado**.**

¿Y sabes? Cada vez que pienso en eso, me muero.

Porque no imagino mi vida sin ti**.**

Pero… si te vas de mi lado, porque encuentras a una persona que te puede amar más que yo, que te hace más feliz, que te protege mejor e incluso le llegas a amar más que a mí…

Vete.

Porque si eres feliz, yo igual lo seré**.**

_Estaré en tus sueños velando tus silencios, estaré en tu vida soñando con amarte y pensando en ser tuya. _

_Estaré en tus caricias…_

¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú felicidad es mi felicidad.

Y mi razón de vivir, eres y siempre serás tú.

Te amo, Nanoha...

…_sintiendo que eres sólo mía..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente,  
Podrá secarse en un instante el mar,  
Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra,  
Como un débil cristal._

_¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte  
Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;  
Pero jamás en mí, podrá apagarse  
La llama de tu amor._

**Como u****n Dragón**

**Por: Sunako-san**

**Capítulo 1**

_Sola recordando mientras los segundos  
Van pasando, no sé cómo te puedo olvidar. _

"¿Fate?" -preguntó.

"Hmp" -contesté mientras clavaba mi mirada en el suelo.

"¿Dejarás que se vaya de tú lado?" -Hayate se encontraba sentada en la silla**, **lanzándome una mirada desesperada que al mismo tiempo era triste.

"Si esto ya no le causa problemas, está bien" -afirmé adolorida mientras hundía más la mirada al suelo.

"Fate, ¡maldición! ¡Date cuenta!" -me gritó Hayate al levantarse de la silla.

"¿De qué quieres que me de cuenta? -me levanté para ponerme a su altura y enfrentarla con la mirada-**.** ¿De que mi relación con Nanoha murió, que no tiene esperanzas?" -me giré y pateé la silla donde hace un momento ella se encontraba sentada.

"No, ¡de eso no, Fate!" -me tomó del cuello de la blusa.

"¿Entonces de qué, Hayate?" -le sujeté las manos fuertemente, no me encontraba de buen humor.

Hacía un mes que había rotó con mí novia…

"¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Ella te ama y le duele igual que la relación se haya roto!" -me miraba furiosa, no le parecía mi estado depresivo.

"¡Jajaja! -reí irónicamente-**.** Es mejor así, ya no tiene que soportar los regaños de sus padres" -su enojo aumentó considerablemente para lograr estrellarme contra la pared.

"Hayate" -la empujé y la observé frenéticamente, ella retrocedió.

"Fate, ¡por favor!" -me suplicó y me abrazó sin decir nada más.

Me dolía y no deseaba que mi mejor amiga fuera herida por mis tontas acciones, así que la abracé también.

"Fate… creo que lo mejor es salir a tomar un poco de aire, ¿te parece?" -me preguntó.

"Claro, es lo mejor" -susurré para salir detrás de ella.

Me hacía muy feliz tener a Hayate en estos momentos a mi lado. En verdad, me alegraba que ella fuera mi amiga.

_Cae la lluvia en la ventana dibujando tu mirada,  
Un instante es una eternidad._

_Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti,  
Confundir la realidad. _

"Mira, Fate -Hayate señaló un osito-, mou, ¿no está bonito?"

"Sí, es muy bonito" -al terminar de decir mi oración, una tristeza sofocante me invadió**.**

"¿Fate?" -preguntó tomándome del brazo izquierdo.

"…Nanoha…" -susurré, y tan sólo eso basto para que Hayate entendiera.

_-Flash back-_

"_Mou, ¡mira, Fate! -me jaló del brazo-. ¿No está bonito el osito?" -perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre ella, haciéndola golpear con el vidrio._

"_Ah, ¡lo siento, Nanoha!" -la giré y la abracé._

"_Fate-chan, ¡debes tener más cuidado! -me regañó-__**.**__ Me saldrá un chichón" -terminó mostrándome una de sus caras infantiles, llena de indignación._

"_Mou, Nanoha, tú me jalaste y por eso me caí y perdí el equilibrio. Tranquila" -reí._

"_No mientas, Fate, sólo deseabas abrazarme" -hizo una mueca infantil, de ésas que me matan. Una sonrojada e inocente que jugaba con sus deditos._

"_Si lo deseaba eso no era necesario… lo hubiera hecho -la pegué a mí y la besé tiernamente en los labios, susurrándole-: Te amo__**.**__"_

"_Yo igual te amo__**,**__ Fate__**.**__"_

_Entramos y le compré aquel osito. Me gustaba verla feliz, y ella era mi felicidad._

_-Final del flash back-_

"Fate…" -Hayate me abrazó de nuevo.

Salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos a comprar un helado para tranquilizarme.

"Te la debo, Hayate, así que yo invito. ¿De qué quieres el helado?" -la tomé de la mano y ella correspondió.

_Y no sé si volverás  
Para amarme y esperar,  
Sin pedirme nada _más.___  
Si pudiera ser verdad,  
Ya no habría oscuridad.  
_

"Hmp, está bien, tú invitas. Yo quiero uno de chocolate**.**"

"Ok, espérame aquí, ahora regreso" -me marché por el helado.

Hayate era mi mejor amiga, la había conocido el mismo día que había encontrado a Nanoha; así que las tres nos hicimos rápidamente las mejores amigas, para después incluirse Arisa y Suzuka.

Todavía recuerdo las palabras de Hayate después de haberla conocido: "_Aquí hay amor, espero pronto se den cuenta"_.

Nunca se equivocó. Me había enamorado de Nanoha, sólo que no lo sabía en aquel momento.

"Aquí tienes**,** Hayate" -le entregué el helado.

"Gracias**,** Fate" -mordió su helado y me observó.

"Jaja -reí-, no sabes comer un helado" -afirmé.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué, qué te parece tan gracioso?" -me miró con falsa indignación.

"Es que, jaja, tienes chocolate en la mejilla, y dices ser de la alta clase. No sabes comer un helado, ya imagino cómo debes avergonzar a Shamal en sus reuniones médicas."

"Mou, Fate, mientes, ¡tengo modales! Es sólo que el helado era muy grande para mi boquita, ¿puedes quitármelo?"

"Claro" -tomé una servilleta que me habían dado junto con mi helado.

"Mou, no así Fate, con tus labios -me asombré-. O eres… ¿una cobarde?"

"No soy una cobarde…" -me apené.

"Entonces, ¿lo harás?" -me provocaba.

_En cada historia hay un final,_

_En cada amor hay desamor,  
En cada encuentro hay una ilusión.  
Somos tan hirientes, sola y diferente,  
Amar es ir contigo hasta morir.  
_

"Hmp" -pasé delicadamente mi lengua sobre su mejilla, creándome un sonrojo, pero no muy notable; no hasta que dirigí mis ojos a sus labios y los vi, tenían una perfecta delineación. Signum era muy dichosa de tenerla a su lado.

Y yo, sin nada. Sin tener al amor de mi vida.

Entonces, alguien conocida nos observó.

Ella se encontraba parada junto a Yuuno, tomados de la mano, pero curiosamente no mantenía un agarre fuerte.

"Fate…" -susurró, soltándole y dirigiéndose hacia mí.

_**¡SLAP!**_

Me dio una bofetada y huyó, sin enfrentar mi mirada.

Tomé mi mejilla antes de pararme desesperadamente.

"¡NANOHA!" -le grité, pero ella hizo caso omiso.

Yuuno tan sólo la siguió, y yo parada sin hacer nada sentía cómo se iba de mi lado una vez más.

"Fate, lo siento…" -se disculpó Hayate, bajando la mirada apenada.

"No fue tu culpa, Hayate -palmeé su hombro-. Además, ella sabe que tú eres novia de Signum y no la engañarías, creo que esto debía pasar" -me levanté y Hayate me siguió.

Salimos del centro comercial. Y decidida a no pasar ni un momento más sin su fresco aliento en mi rostro, sin sus dulces y tiernos labios, sin el calor que desprende su cuerpo cuando nos rozamos, y por consiguiente, ese calor tan característico que me transmitía, decidí ir a buscarla para ya no seguir viviendo sin ello.

Y mucho menos, sin ella.

_  
Y no sé si volverás  
Para amarme y esperar,  
Sin pedirme nada más.  
Si pudiera ser verdad,  
Ya no habría oscuridad. _

El tiempo, la duda, el error, el dejarla ir, me carcomíalenta y dolorosamente; no obstante, estaba decidida. Lucharía por ella.

No dejaría que ella y yo fuéramos separadas otra vez, no de nuevo.

Tal vez, la distancia era, ahora, mucha entre nosotras; pues después de todo yo lo había provocado, mas no iba a resignarme una vez más.

Basta de equivocarme y de dejar ir lo que amo.

_¡Basta!_

_  
Uuuu uuu lalaaaa aaaa uu uuu  
Uuu auu auuuu laaa laaa laaa laaaaala_

Acompañe a Hayate a su casa, le comenté que deseaba ir tras Nanoha, que no añoraba que las cosas se dañaran más de lo que ya estaban; así que sin más, me despedí de ella para luego dirigirme corriendo a su hogar.

Sólo esperaba que Yuuno no estuviera ahí, y al recordar aquel nombre, vino a mi mente un recuerdo que pudo destrozarme en ese momento.

_  
Y no sé si volverás  
Para amarme y esperar,  
Sin pedirme nada más.  
Si pudiera ser verdad,  
Ya no habría oscuridad. _

_-Flash Back-_

"_Por favor -suplicaba una tras otra-, llevo dos días sin ver a Nanoha y siento que estoy muriendo lentamente, ¡por favor, déjeme verla!" -imploraba a su padre, desesperadamente, en la puerta. _

"_Sabes cuál es mi respuesta__**, **__Testarossa" -cortó mi ilusión._

"_Lo sé, llevo pidiéndoselo dos días seguidos -sabía bien cuál era la respuesta, pero deseaba que las cosas cambiaran, que entendieran que podía ser un buen partido para Nanoha-. Pero, por favor…" -le rogaba. _

"_No. Mira Testarossa, lo mejor para Nanoha es Yuuno. Y si en verdad dices amarla tanto como quieres demostrarme, lo único que puedes hacer es dejarla ir, no hay nada más que hacer" -me lanzó una mirada llena de asco en ese momento. Pensé que él se imaginaba a Nanoha y a mí haciendo algo más que plática._

_En ese lapso yo me asqueé al imaginar a mi bella princesa en brazos de otro que no fuera yo. Sin embargo, por desgracia, él tenía razón. Lo mejor era que Nanoha tuviera una vida "normal" y que fuera feliz ante los ojos de los demás._

_Desde aquella tarde, no volví a pisar su casa, lo último que hice ese día fue llamarle._

_-Final del Flash Back-_

Pero en el camino pensé todo lo que había vivido a su lado, ello me dio fuerza para seguir adelante y comprender que al aceptar que todos los demás eligieran por nosotras, habíamos botado nuestra relación.

Y más aún, la habíamos arrojado a un acantilado, dándonos como resultado lo peor: Nada.

_  
Sólo____luz sin gravedad.  
Si pudiera ser verdad,  
Ya no habría oscuridad.  
Ya no habría oscuridad…_

Llegué.

Toqué el timbre, mi cuerpo tembló de arriba hacia abajo.

Su padre me abrió la puerta y me miró, pero no como antes me observaba. No, ahora era diferente.

Logré descifrar en su mirada una alegría, ¿pero era por mí? No deseaba imaginar algo que no era cierto, así que sólo lo saludé.

"Buenas noches, señor Tamakachi-san, ¿se encuentra Nanoha?" -cuestionénerviosamente, deseando que de sus labios no saliera un "no".

"Buenas noches, Fate, bienvenida. Sí se encuentra Nanoha, adelante, pasa" -me invitó.

Me quede atónita cuando mencionó "Fate", yo recordaba que desde que se entero de lo mío con Nanoha, para la familia Tamakachi era tan sólo"Testarossa".

"G-gracias, con permiso."

Tardé unos instantes en contestar, pero pasé y en la sala se encontraba su madre tomando té.

"Buenas noches, con permiso" -la saludé lo más educadamente que me permitía mi nerviosismo.

"Adelante, bienvenida. Me alegra que nos visites, Fate-chan" -su madre me saludaba con uncálido abrazo.

Ahora no captaba lo que sucedía.

Primero ellos me habían sacado, no me habían dejado ver a Nanoha, ¿y ahora me abrían la puerta y me recibían con abrazos?

Todo era ilógico para mí.

"Eh… disculpen, pensé que no les agradaba…" -fui directamente al grano.

"No era eso, Fate-chan, tú nos agradas -me mencionó su padre-. Lo único que no era así, era la relación que tenías con Nanoha" -se acercó para invitarme a sentarme con una señal, y después sentarse él.

"Entiendo –tomé asiento-, pero Nanoha y yo… rompimos. Y ahora ella se encuentra con Yuuno, como ustedes lo deseaban."

"Sí, así es**,** Fate" -me contestó su mamá.

"En verdad no logro entender, anteriormente había querido ver a Nanoha y aún así me lo habían negado" -los observé seriamente.

"Nos equivocamos, Fate. Nanoha sufrió por nuestra tonta decisión" -su papá apretó su puño, al parecer se arrepentía de haber robado la felicidad de su hija.

"Verás -ahora me contestaba su madre-, nosotros no habíamos logrado entender la relación que tenías con ella, y por eso no la aceptábamos**.**"

Permaneció un momento en silencio para proseguir, mientras su padre trataba de relajarse un poco.

"Sabes que en la sociedad una pareja está conformada por un hombre y una mujer -afirmé con la cabeza-, nosotros igual así pensábamos; sin embargo, después que rompieron tú y Nanoha, y Yuuno le pidió ser su novia, logramos observar en nuestra hija la mayor infelicidad que alguna vez había vivido. La cual, nosotros mismos habíamos cometido" -me miró penetrantemente, para luego tomar un sorbo de su té.

"Los estereotipos de la sociedad nos habían cegado" -me explico más relajado su padre.

"Entonces, ¿puedo ver a Nanoha?" -me paréinmediatamente.

"Claro -suspiró mientras me dirigía a las escaleras-**,** pero no sé si ella lo desee" –me contestó su papá.

Me detuve en seco.

"Está bien -me giré para verlo-, si ella desea verme seré dichosa, pero si no… -estrujé mis manos-… yo lo entenderé" -bajé la mirada.

"Se peleó con Yuuno, aunque no creo que eso la haya dejado en ese estado" –me afirmó su mamá.

Algo en mí se movió.

¿Habrá sido tal vez esperanza? La que había perdido hace tiempo y que me visitaba ahora, en el momento preciso.

"¿Es por ti, verdad, Fate?" -preguntó su padre.

"Sí, malentendió una situación con Hayate, pero ella sabe que la amo" -aclaré.

"Pues no pierdas tiempo y sube a verla" -me señaló las escaleras, dándome un gran ánimo.

"Gracias."

Me dirigí a su habitación con la mano en el corazón, implorando que ella me deseara ver tanto como yo ansiaba verla a ella. Toqué y contestó, dejando escuchar a mis oídos, después de tanto tiempo, su dulce voz.

"Nanoha, ¿puedo pasar?" -pregunté con temor.

"Dime lo que deseas decirme desde la puerta" -me aseveró duramente.

"Entiendo…" -pensé durante un momento.

Tardé unos instantes, respiré profundamente y le expliqué la situación que había visto con Hayate.

"Nanoha, sólo vine a disculparme y decirte que no te he podido olvidar, que eres y serás la única persona que podré amar. Nadie más" -declaré tocando la puerta, tratando de buscar detrás de ésta su calor.

"Gracias por tus bellas palabras**,** Fate-chan… -sentí que ella moría tras la puerta-… pero no deseo verte… ahora" -la escuchaba sollozar.

"Nanoha, yo entiendo, mas lo que viste no era lo que parecía" -tanteaba la madera para encontrar un modo de verla.

Como deseaba derribarla, quitar uno de los millones de obstáculos que hemos encontrado en nuestro camino y verla. Una vez más…

"¡¡VETE!!" -gritó, dando pequeños golpes a la puerta.

Mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, pero debía entender; yo la había dejado ir y debía pagar las consecuencias.

"Entonces, no podré verte… ¿después?" -añoraba que de sus labios saliera un 'sí´.

"Por favor**,** Fate-chan -me imploró con un hilo de voz-, vete, no deseo seguir pensando en ti. Por favor" -sentí que si en ese momento hubiera sido como un vidrio, la destrucción de mi corazón no sería nada comparada con los pedazos rotos de éste.

Ya que me rompería más de los que éstos hubieran podido lograr.

"Nanoha, yo… -golpeé la madera con mis puños, deseaba verla, pero si era lo que ella quería, para no lastimarla, respetaría su decisión-… está bien" -con el dolor más grande que había experimentado, después de haberle dicho lo de nuestra ruptura, me marché.

A pesar de todo, antes conseguí escuchar que ella lloraba y aporreaba el suelo, podía imaginarla…

Sentada en el piso, dejando que se rompiera con cada respirar, fracturándole el alma, desgarrándole el corazón; cómo deseaba estar ahí y traerla a mis brazos para consolarla, sentirla y susurrarle "Te amo"; no dejar que ella se quebrara como yo lo hacía en aquel momento.

Bajé las escaleras decepcionada de haberle fallado una vez más. Les deseé unas buenas noches a sus padres y me marché.

Ni siquiera me giré para verlos, en el camino sentía que por cada paso que daba una parte de mí iba muriendo poco a poco.

_Sola recordando mientras los segundos van  
Pasando, no sé como te podré olvidar._

No deseaba ir a casa.

Okaa-san estaba ocupada en el trabajo, Chrono tenía una cita con Amy, así que me dirigí al único lugar donde no estaría sola.

Fui a casa de Hayate.

Toqué el timbre.

"Fate-san" -Vita abrió.

"Hola, Vita, ¿está Hayate?" -sonreí de lado.

"Sí, adelante**,** pasa" -me concedió el permiso.

Entré. Zafira me saludó, Shamal salió de la cocina a darme la bienvenida y Signumbajó con Hayate tomada de la mano.

Me sentí mal, por un instante pensé que en esa misma sala podría desfallecer.

"Fate-chan, ¿qué sucedió?" -me preguntó desesperada mientras bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba a mí, junto con su guardiana.

"Fui a ver a Nanoha, y ella… -bajé la mirada-… me rechazó" -se acercó para abrazarme.

En serio, Signum debía ser muy feliz de tener a una mujer tan maravillosa como Hayate; recuerdo cuando mi amiga me dijo que salía con ella, se veía tan alegre, y ahora, en este instante, en aquel pequeño momento de abrir y cerrar los ojos, me sentí contenta.

Porque mi amiga, que siempre me cuidaba, era feliz.

Le correspondí el abrazo. Signum me palmeó la espalda.

En ese instante, perdida por aquel gesto consolador, me pregunté: ¿Quién se había equivocado? ¿Yo por dejarla ir, o ella por haber aceptado?

Y entonces entendí, no hubo sólo una culpable, sino dos. Una por haber aceptado, y la otra por no haber hecho todo lo posible para impedirlo.

La verdad dolía, y para ser sinceros, dolía mucho. Mas era mejor vivirla.

De nada sirve vivir una vida sin dar lo máximo y luchar sin fuerzas, así no es vivir; porque si se hace eso, el único nombre que tiene tal acción es "fallar", y yo odio fallar.

Pues la derrota tiene el peor sabor de la vida.

Así que pase lo que pase, voy a continuar y por supuesto que te voy a amar; voy a luchar por lo nuestro, no lo voy a volver a perder. No otra vez.

Te voy a amar hasta mi último suspirar.

Porque mi "Te amo", no es sólo una frase de dos sílabas; sino un bello y profundo sentimiento que jura amarte siempre, y que sólo es para ti.

_Te amo, Nanoha._

_**Continuará…**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Espero haya sido de su agrado y pueda verlos en el siguiente capitulo**.**

Muchas gracias Kida, sin ti, esta obra no sería nada entendible. En verdad gracias por la paciencia, el apoyo y sobre todo por tu amistad.

Xeo-chan, espero te haya gustado, gracias por todo lo que me has brindado.

Quejas, críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, son bienvenidos.

Gracias por su atención.

Sunako-san.


	3. Chapter 3

_Te busco para hacerte feliz,  
para compartir cada silencio;  
te busco para no parar de reír,  
y no detenernos en tristezas._

_Te encuentro para seguir,  
para tener sentimientos de ti;  
te encuentro en nuestra soledad,  
y compartir cada segundo._

_Continuemos en nosotros  
construyendo nuestra historia,  
haciendo felicidades._

_  
Y prometiéndonos nuestro amor…_

**Como un Dragón**

**Por: Sunako-san**

**Capítulo 2**

_-__POV de Nanoha-_

_Para amarte necesito una razón_

_y es difícil creer que no exista._

_Una más, que este amor…_

Sentada, sintiendo que el tiempo se va de mis manos, que a cada minuto mi mente juega conmigo, haciéndome recordar los magníficos momentos que pasamos juntas.

_Tiempo._

Una palabra de 6 letras, con un significado devastador, que hace que nos separemos y que a cada suspirar -y peor aún, a cada pestañear-, un recuerdo se escape de mí; dejándome desnuda de bellos momentos que en algún tiempo logré pasar a tu lado.

Qué ironía, mi enemigo era mi aliado y mi aliado es mi enemigo, pues, el tiempo que era mi cómplice, porque nos había juntado, ahora nos separaba al compás de su "Tic-Tac".

Y, por consiguiente, se convertía ahora en mi adversario.

Maldigo el tiempo que hace que tu ausencia sea peor de lo que es, pues ni la muerte me alejará de ti, ya que creo que ella me dará la ventaja de acercarme sin que lo notes; de cuidarte sin la necesidad de dormir, de velar por tus sueños, de rozarte sin apenarme, de mirarte sin recibir una crítica de nuestro amor. Sin embargo, el tiempo fue hermoso cuando estábamos juntas, más horrible cuando nos separó.

Cómo deseo que el lapso de distancia no exista cuando logre volver a tenerte a mi lado, si consigue volver a pasar.

Porque la única razón que me mantiene viva… _es la de amarte._

_Sobra tanto dentro de este corazón_

_que a pesar de que dicen_

_que los años son sabios,_

_todavía se siente el dolor._

Si tan sólo el amor que tengo y siento por ti no hubiera sido apartado en ese momento por tus propias palabras. Pero no te culpo. No te asustes, no fue tu error, sino de ambas; porque yo acepté aunque tú me obligaste, pero sólo te preocupaste por mí y no por ti.

Eso me dolió aun más después de nuestro rompimiento.

Me levanté de la cama como lo hacía a cualquier hora, o como otro día más en mi vida sin ella.

Todo es ahora monótono sin su compañía…

_Porque todo el tiempo _

_que pase junto a ti,_

_dejó tejido su hilo dentro de mí._

Tomé el peine para arreglar mi cabello. Lo pasaba lentamente mirando mi rostro, el cual se encontraba como el menos expresivo que podría mostrar; y entonces, un cabello me vislumbró.

Abrí de par en par mis ojos.

_Era suyo.._.

Lo observé caerse y sentí que me enseñaba, mientras iba descendiendo frente a mis ojos, _lo mismo que había sucedido con nosotras. _

_-POV de Fate-_

"Aquí tienes, Fate-chan -depositó unas prendas en la mesilla junto a la puerta del baño-. Cuando termines de bañarte baja a comer, por favor" -Hayate me había permitido quedarme en su casa para cuidarme como siempre lo hacía cuando me sucedía algo.

Exactamente igual a cuando a ella le pasaba algo y venía por mí.

Las gotas de agua descendían y se sentían muy bien, recorrían todo mi cuerpo en un delineamiento perfecto; mas en lo único que podía pensar era en ella y en el dulce sabor de sus labios.

Tan adictivos como el aire, que no se puede dejar, aunque se desee. Porque se muere sin él. Así como yo moría sin ella.

Y como las gotas, mis recuerdos llovían…

_Y aprendí a quitarle tiempo a los segundos,_

_tú me hiciste ver el cielo aún más profundo._

_-POV de Nanoha-_

Tomé el mechón entre mis manos para tenerlo junto a mí, en ese preciso momento me parecía a una adicta que consume día a día la droga, y llega, por desgracia, al momento en el cual ya no puede seguir su adicción por falta económica.

Y por consiguiente, toma las dosis del suelo, porque se encuentra en su etapa más peligrosa: _La dependencia._

Se dice que no existe amor a primera vista, no obstante, creo que yo soy un "bicho extraño". Porque desde ese preciso instante, cuando dirigiste por primera vez esos orbes borgoña hacia mí, quedé flechada.

Me acerqué a la pared y me apoyé en ella, me dejé caer, estiré mis piernas y contemplé su cabello.

Haciéndome recordar aquel día. Cuando yo la conocí...

_-Flash Back-_

"_Hey, ¡Nanoha! -me habló a regañadientes-__.__ ¡Deja de jugar y pon ese florero en la ventana! Recuerda que el profesor nos dejó____como encargadas del salón porque lleva tres años conociéndonos y dice que damos un buen ejemplo" -terminó la mención orgullosa._

"_Mou, Hayate, tranquila. Todavía es temprano y nadie llega a la hora de los encargados" -mencioné mientras abría la ventana con el florero en la mano izquierda._

_El día era bello. El sol se encontraba radiante y los pájaros cantaban la mejor melodía nunca antes escuchada; el viento soplaba levemente. _

_Todo era perfecto._

"_Bueno… ya hemos terminado y sólo faltan 30 minutos para la bienvenida" -mencionó Hayate mientras observaba la hora._

"_Sí, estoy cansada, nos hemos despertado temprano -decía mientras estiraba mi cuerpo, en son de cansancio-__.__ Estoy a-g-o-t-a..." -y el repentino crash de una caída me hizo paralizarme un instante._

_E inmediatamente escuchar un grito… _

"_¡Nanoha, haz roto el florero!" –primero llegó el regaño de Hayate, para después acercarse a la ventana y contemplar la zona del crimen. _

"_No te preocupes, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar" -respondí mientras inflaba mis mejillas y tomaba una postura indignada._

"_¡Woo, Nanoha! Sí que mataste a alguien, jajaja" -reía, dándome una señal para que me acercara._

"_Auu…" -llegó a mis oídos una voz celestial, rápidamente me giré. Después de todo, no le había creído a Hayate._

"_¡POR DIOS!" –grité._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces bajé corriendo las escaleras._

"_¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? -la ayudé a levantarse, al parecer el jarrón le había pegado en la cabeza haciendo que se tumbara al suelo-__**.**__ ¿Te sientes mal? -logró al fin sentarse y observarme-__.__ ¡Estás sangrando!" -exclamé, me moría de miedo._

"_Hey, Nanoha, hay que llevarla a le enfermería…" -llegó Hayate corriendo con un pañuelo en la mano, dándomelo velozmente para limpiarle la sangre._

"_No, estoy bien, es sólo un poco de…" -intentó pararse pero rápidamente trastabilló, cayendo hacia delante y directo a mis brazos._

_Sentí que en ese momento mi corazón latía mil veces por milésima de segundo._

"_Te llevaré a la enfermería" -la sujeté, rodeando con mis brazos su cintura._

_En el camino me disculpaba una y otra vez, y ella tan sólo se limitaba a decir: "No te preocupes, estoy bien". _

_Podía jurar que en su rostro encontré tristeza y alegría._

_Toda una desconocida que me atraía._

"_¡Disculpe, necesito su ayuda!" -entré gritando a la enfermería._

"_Woo, niñas, ¿qué sucedió?" -preguntó la enfermera, tomando a la ajena persona en mi hombro para conducirla a la cama._

_La recostó, tomó una gasa y la bañó de desinfectante, esos de los cuales se utilizan para lavar heridas; luego agarró otra gasa nueva para ponerla con alcohol en su cabeza._

_Un silencioso ´ay´ se dibujó en su rostro._

_La enfermera nos dijo que no era nada grave, sólo nos había asustado la sangre que logró desperdiciar, pero que su estado era bueno._

_Le pedí a Hayate que asistiera a la reunión de bienvenida, se encargara de mí y de aquella niña de ojos borgoña._

"_Bueno, entonces iré, pero dime, ¿cómo te llamas, misteriosa lastimada?" -curioseó Hayate._

"_Mi nombre es Testarossa, Fate Testarossa."_

"_Bueno, mi nombre es Yagami, Hayate Yagami. Y el de tu atacante es…" -la interrumpí._

"_Mou, ¡Hayate! -regañé-. Mi nombre es Tamakachi, Nanoha Tamakachi. Es un placer, Fate-chan."_

_Ambas me observaron con una cara de: "Woo, es / soy una extraña que acabas de conocer, ¿y ya hay afecto?". _

"_Hayate, vete o llegarás tarde" -la empujé fuera de la habitación._

_El nerviosismo se apoderó de mí al pensar que ambas estábamos solas en la habitación. Bueno, la enfermera no cuenta, sólo estaría ahí "haciendo su trabajo"._

"_Etto… yo siento haberte llamado ´Fate-chan´, y sobre todo, lastimarte y dejarte sin ir a la bienvenida. En verdad lo siento" -me incliné dándole énfasis a mi disculpa._

"_Está bien, después de todo, creo que es mejor estar aquí… contigo" -observé en ella un leve sonrojo._

_Desde aquel día cuando la conocí, mi vida entera cambió…_

_Nos volvimos las mejores amigas, todas. Arisa, Suzuka, Hayate, Fate y yo; pero el estar con ella, me hacía irradiar de felicidad._

_-Final del Flash Back-_

Reí, en aquella mañana, en aquel día, cuando la conocí. De cielo océano, de viento confinado y de ojos cautivados, encontré algo que en ese momento no sabía lo que significaba hasta el día de hoy.

Hayate tuvo razón ese día cuando me dijo que alguien me amaba y que era evidente que le correspondía; pero que ambas personas eran tan cabezotas, y sobre todo la otra, ya que era más densa de lo normal.

Me quedé en el suelo, aún sosteniendo el mechón entre mis dedos, con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos...

_Junto a ti creo que aumenté más de 3 kilos,_

_con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos…_

_-POV de Fate-_

Tomé la toalla, me envolví en ella y me dirigí a sentarme en la cama. El baño me había relajado, sin embargo, me había hecho recordar aquel día mojado que nunca olvidaré.

El día en que me confesé ante ella.

Recordé con una sonrisa. En ese momento fui feliz, _de nuevo._

_-Flash Back-_

_Con ella había logrado vivir a cada respirar, había entrado en mi vida sin más. Primero me fue conociendo poco a poco, luego de mucho en montón._

_Logró que yo me abriera ante ella, como cuando se lee un libro abierto y se pasan las hojas con facilidad._

_Primero se enteró de mi vida. Los problemas que viví, las complicaciones con mi madre, la pérdida de mi hermana gemela, mi adopción, mi nueva madre y hermano mayor…_

_Y, sobre todo, algo que nadie sabía: Mis sentimientos en esas situaciones._

_Es tan fácil hablar con ella. Puedo desahogarme, puesto que siempre me escucha, anima, entiende y me regala lo más preciado que me ha podido dar._

_Su amistad. Su amor y esa sonrisa que la caracteriza, que termina derritiendo mi corazón._

"_Fate, ha llegado el día" -me palmeaba el hombro._

"…_s-sí…" -los nervios me mataban._

"_Mou, vamos, ¡no te pongas rígida! -me abrazó por atrás-. Porque cuando ella acepte querrá tener contigo… -se sonrojó-… muchas cosas" -terminó susurrando en mi oído, creando en mí, un leve sonrojo y un mayor nerviosismo._

"_¡¡Hayate!! -grité, para después apenarme al preguntarle-__.__ ¿Cómo sabes que ella me aceptará?" -pregunté curiosa._

"_Es fácil. Llevan juntas 9 años, hacen todo juntas, tú siempre terminas dando todo por ella y ella por ti; además, desde que se conocen, estoy segura que ustedes nunca se vieron sólo como ´amigas´" -me miró seria._

"_Entiendo. En verdad espero que ella me acepte -me puse pensativa, pero como un rayo, recordé sus palabras, ´tener conmigo muchas cosas´ -. ¡¡HAYATE!!" -grité._

"_¡Ahhh! -le cree un susto que casi la bota-, ¿qué sucede?" -me miró sorprendida._

"_¡No haré cosas malas con Nanoha!" –afirmé tan roja como mis ojos._

"_¿Cosas malas?" –inquirió mi amada persona detrás de mi._

"_Nanoha… -murmuré completamente roja-… no, ¡no es lo que piensas!" -bajé mi cabeza. _

"_Bueno, ¡aprovechen su tiempo!" -me tiró Hayate sobre Nanoha._

_Ella me recibió con los brazos abiertos para evitar mi caída, y me observó cálidamente._

"_L-lo siento -me alejé de ella-__.__ Esa Hayate… en verdad lo siento, Nanoha" -miré por donde mi traviesa amiga se había ido._

"_Y dime, Fate-chan -_juntó sus manos, las situó detrás de ella y me contempló inocentemente con esos ojos cielo-, ¿qué_ deseabas decirme?, si mal no recuerdo ayer me invitaste a salir y me mencionaste que me darías una noticia."_

_Mi corazón paró en ese momento, y en milésimas de segundos, regresó a bombear._

"_Etto… sí. Me gustaría invitarte, en este momento, a comer y luego dar un paseo por el parque ecológico que acaban de inaugurar cerca…" -no tengo idea de cómo logré____dirigirle la palabra, estaba como boba mientras sentía que con su mirada me derretía._

"_Bueno, me parece bien… aunque creo que eso sólo lo hacen los novios, nyahaha. Pero si es contigo, está bien" -me tomó de la mano y me hizo seguirla._

_Me sorprendieron aquellas palabras, sólo los novios… ¿acaso ella entendía por qué la había citado?_

_Entramos al restaurante y nos sentamos junto a la ventana. El atardecer reflejaba y aumentaba en su rostro la bella mujer que era._

_El comer transcurrió normal, hablamos de todo un poco. Primero de la escuela, luego de nuestras amigas, después me habló un poco de lo que había hecho antes de verme; en nuestra comida no había "silencio", entre nosotras nunca fue así._

_Ella siempre alejaba aquel sonido inaudible de mí. Yo le platiqué lo que hice en la mañana y parte de la tarde._

_En algunos momentos jugaba con mis dedos y me miraba con un leve sonrojo, no entendía lo que ella anhelaba, pero me gustaba que me viera sólo a mí._

_Salimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos al parque ecológico, ella iba nuevamente jugando con mis dedos; la felicidad era mayor de lo que había sido anteriormente, sentía que era tal y como ella había dicho. _

_Novios..._

"_Hey, Fate-chan -se paró deteniendo mi caminar-, yo elegí toda la comida en el restaurante y te hice comer mucho, casi cuatro kilos, como unos 3 kilos, nyahaha -se sonrojó-__.__ Así que te toca elegir el lugar donde quieres estar en el parque__.__"_

_Desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato_

_y fue por ti que aprendí a querer a los gatos,_

_despegaste del cemento mis zapatos_

_para escapar los 2, volando un rato._

"_Mmm, pues, me gustaría que fuéramos a un lugar… pero me encantaría llevarte con los ojos cubiertos…"_

"_Está bien, mientras no me vayas a botar, Fate-chan" -se acercó a mí riendo, yo le cubrí los ojos con mis manos. _

_Sentía que su piel me quemaba._

_Caminábamos y a cada paso me decía: "No me vayas a botar o te lanzaré de un barranco", y después reía. Nos reímos todo el camino._

"_Muy bien, hemos llegado –le iba descubriendo los ojos lentamente-. Es un lugar bonito, espero te guste" -le tomé la mano sin verla. _

_Al principio se sorprendió, pero después me correspondió. Después de todo, yo no era el tipo de persona que acostumbraba tomarle las manos a otras._

"_Es muy hermoso" -me jaló para acercarnos un poco más y maravillarnos con la vista._

_Nos encontrábamos en la cima de un barranco, dándonos la vista mas bella del todo el parque, pues nos dejaba contemplar este mismo._

_Los árboles en la cima eran frondosos, más verdes de lo normal; se sentía fresco en el lugar y se olían las rosas, ya que había un jardín allí cerca. Era un sitio precioso, con un agraciado casi anochecer._

"_Nanoha… -el viento le revolvía amablemente el cabello-… me gustaría decirte algo importante que no había podido hacer antes…" -le apreté un poco la mano._

_Inmediatamente se giró para verme directo a los ojos._

"_Nanoha… tú, desde hace nueve años –la miré fijamente, sintiendo como mis pupilas temblaban de miedo-, me… gus… gustas…" -mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos aquellos labios de fresa._

_Me acerqué a ella mientras me contemplaba con la mirada perdida, rocé sus labios y cuando sitúe mi mano en su oreja dulcemente y nuestras bocas se tocaron para sellar una unión, una gota se deslizó por su mejilla derecha._

_Paré en aquel momento._

_La miré. Estaba llorando. _

_Me sentí la persona más sucia de todo el mundo, la había hecho llorar, y peor aún, hacerla cargar con aquellos sentimientos._

_De repente, mi cuerpo se tensó cuando ella rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura y me abrazó, escondiendo su cara en mi pecho. Dudé en abrazarla, pero luego de unos instantes lo hice como nunca antes lo había hecho._

_La abracé con toda mi alma, porque, tal vez, ése sería el último abrazo._

"_Yo… lo siento, Nanoha. No deseaba hacer sufrir, por favor no llores, yo entiendo…" -le susurré._

_Y una gota se deslizó en mi rostro, yo estaba llorando; controlé mi respiración para no alterar más la situación, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella me habló._

"_No, por favor no te disculpes, porque parece que te arrepientes de este sentimiento" -me abrazó aún más._

"_No, no lo hago. Sólo no deseo encadenarte a est…" -mis labios se callaron, se encontraban sellados con los suyos._

_Se apartó, dejando entre nosotras sólo la distancia necesaria para vernos a los ojos._

"_Yo… Fate-chan… ¡yo estoy enamorada de ti!" -me miró feliz, con la sonrisa más deslumbrante. _

_Mi cuerpo tembló._

_La besé nuevamente y la abracé otra vez, ahora llorando de felicidad. E inesperadamente, la lluvia cayó._

_La pegué más a mí para cubrirla. Ella me sujetó de la blusa y me besó apasionadamente mientras sus manos jugaban con mi cabello mojado._

"_Entonces -logré susurrar cuando ella tomó aire, sólo para besarme de nuevo-, si quieres devolverme lo del restaurante, dame tres kilos o más de besos" -sonreí ampliamente para volver a ser prisionera de esos labios amielados, escuchando un sí como susurro._

_Esa noche, nuestro amor se comprometió. _

_Y fui la persona más feliz._

_-Final del Flash back-_

_Pero olvidaste una final instrucción,_

_porque aún no sé cómo vivir sin tu amor._

Las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas grabando su camino, dejándome un bello recuerdo que, en este momento, dolía como mil golpes al corazón.

Me dolía hasta respirar.

Sin su amor, era un esfuerzo muy grande seguir cada día.

_-POV de Nanoha-_

Me da coraje que nuestro amor se haya terminado por mis padres, porque yo no hice nada para detenerlo ni para negarlo.

_Y descubrí lo que significa una rosa._

_Me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas_

_para poder verte a horas no adecuadas,_

_y a reemplazar palabras por miradas…_

Me levanté del suelo.

Salí de mi habitación y escuché un llamado.

"Nanoha –mi papá subió las escaleras y cuando me vio, me entregó el teléfono-, es Hayate" -se giró para bajar mientras yo tomaba el auricular.

"Hola, Hayate…" -me dolió murmurarlo, después de haber visto con mis ojos lo que sucedió en el centro comercial.

"Hola, Nanoha -tragó saliva, Hayate sabía que no estaba del todo feliz con ella-, imagino que debes estar molesta conmigo, pero aún más con Fate, aunque ¿sabes? Ella se siente muy mal, no porque fue rechazada, sino porque te lastimó. A Fate no le gusta lastimarte."

"Hayate…" -susurré con un hilo de voz, pero ella no me escuchó, sólo continuó hablándome.

"Fate es muy densa, pero nunca haría algo que te lastime que no sea para tubien -suspiró, cansada de repetirme lo mismo siempre que Fate-chan y yo teníamos problemas-. Recuerda que prefirió darle la razón a tus padres para que salgas con Yuuno, ya que ellos veían mal su relación" -las palabras de Hayate eran tan claras como el agua y llenas de razón.

Fate-chan había sacrificado todo por mí.

_-Flash Back-_

"_Ya llevan saliendo más de un mes -íbamos tomadas de la mano-, y díganme, ¿ya han hecho ´cosas malas´?" -preguntó directamente Hayate, dejando a mi novia como un tomate._

"_¡Hayate!" -le grité._

"_Hey, no me grites Nano… -cortó lo que me decía, me miró y se sorprendió-… Nanoha, ¿acaso tus papás no saben que Fate-chan es tu novia?"_

_Aparté la mirada. Hayate tenía razón, mis padres no lo sabían, y de esa situación estaba consciente Fate._

"_No -susurré-, no lo saben" -miré dolida a mi novia._

"_No tienes por qué sentirte mal, Nanoha -me acarició la mejilla dulcemente-. Está bien" -me sonrió._

"_Si ellos no lo saben, ¿cómo pueden salir? ¿Cómo es que se ven a horas tan tardes?" -cuestionó Hayate._

"_Como mis padres conocen a Fate-chan y confían en ella, la dejan estar en casa tan tarde; y, de vez en cuando, digo una que otra mentira para estar un tiempo más con ella" -entrelacé mi mano con la suya._

"_Me sorprende que mientas Nanoha, pero yo creo que es mejor que tus padres lo sepan; si se enteran ya no confiarán en ti y mucho menos te dejarán ver a Fate" -Hayate nos habló con un semblante muy serio._

_Ella tan sólo apretó más fuerte mi mano y no dijo nada. No obstante, la conocía tan bien que seguro que planeaba algo._

_Así, nos despedimos de Hayate y nos dirigimos a mi casa._

_En el camino, como días anteriores, platicábamos de todo. Nos besábamos y reíamos, como dos novios lo hacen normalmente._

_Ahí estuvo nuestro error. _

_Sino deseábamos que otros se enteraran, debíamos hacer secreta nuestra relación._

_Esa tarde Fate me besó bajo los árboles de cerezo, me besaba con una combinación de dulzura y fogosidad. Sus brazos eran mi jaula. Me tenía rodeada de una manera tan tierna y cómoda, que conseguía que me olvidara de todo lo que nos rodeaba. Y fue ahí, donde todo se desplomó._

"_N-Nanoha…" -soltó su bolsa de compras._

_Inmediatamente nos separamos. Mi mamá miraba a Fate-chan con odio y tristeza, pero ella no esperó a que mi mente reaccionara; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba enfrente de nosotras y con la mano en el aire._

_**¡SLAMP!**_

"_¡¿Cómo te atreviste, Fate?!" -mi madre sollozaba, con respiración alterada y con la mano sobre su pecho._

_Ella tan sólo situó su mano en su mejilla lastimada y se disculpó._

"_Fate-chan, lo siento" -tomé su rostro, en un acto en vano._

_Mi madre me jaló, separándome de ella._

_Y fue por ti que escribí más de 100 canciones,_

_y hasta perdoné tus equivocaciones,_

_y conocí más____de mil formas de besar…_

_Mi mamá me llevó a casa, Fate iba detrás de nosotras. En el camino no hubo ni una palabra. _

_Cuando entramos mi padre estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, apenas nos vio, sonrió; pero al contemplarnos de cerca, aquel gesto en su cara se esfumó._

"_¿Momoko?" -preguntó asustado._

"_Tenemos que hablar, Shiro__.__"_

_Inmediatamente la situación se tensó. Papá se dirigió hasta donde nos encontrábamos._

"_¿Qué sucede?" -indagó nervioso._

"_N-Nanoha… -susurró primero, para tomar aire-… Fate estaba en el parque con Nanoha besándose" -dijo en un respingo._

_Papá tan sólo la observó, con la mirada más molesta que haya logrado ver en él, y le gritó: "¡FUERA!"._

_Fate-chan únicamente formó un puño con sus dedos a la vez que le devolvía la mirada._

"_Por favor -suplicó-, no regañen a Nanoha -apretó más sus manos-__, __ella no tiene la culpa de nada, yo le pedí que fuera mi novia. Y nunca tuve el valor para decirles" -el silencio reinó._

"_Te dije que te fueras, y te pido educadamente que no vuelvas a pisar esta casa, y mucho menos, a ver a mi hija. Porque si lo haces, Testarossa… te arrepentirás…" -dijo acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola al mismo tiempo, para así, ofrecerle la salida._

_Me quedé como piedra, nunca pensé ver así a mis padres._

"_Papá… ¡no es su culpa!" -logré susurrar, pero mi madre me miró y me calló._

"_Vete" -repitió mi padre._

_  
Mi voz no dejaba mi garganta, mi cuerpo no se movía y mi persona amada era echada._

"_Nos vemos, Nanoha -me dedicó una sonrisa de lado-, éste no es error tuyo, sino mío -las palabras le desgarraban la garganta-__. __Te amo, nunca lo olvides. Obedece a tus padres y se… -papá se acercó y le cerró la puerta en la cara-… feliz__.__"_

_Un dolor me invadió destrozando todo mi ser, mis lágrimas sollozantes bajaban descontroladamente por mis mejillas, ardiendo de coraje._

_¿Por qué fui tan tonta, por qué no la defendí, por qué la deje ir? _

_Aquellas preguntas me torturarían. No, peor aún, me matarían durante un tiempo comiéndome en silencio._

"_No volverás a verla nunca, Nanoha" -sentenció mi madre._

"_Si quieres salir, será con Yuuno, él es un buen chico. Y él sí es hombre, Nanoha" -me tocó el hombro mi padre._

"_No… -susurré-… no quiero a Yuuno. A la única persona que quiero amar es a Fate-chan, ¡a nadie más!"_

_Me giré y subí las escaleras, no deseaba saber de nadie más que no fuera ella._

_-Final del Flash Back-_

_Y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar,_

_lo que es amar..._

_Lo que es amar..._

"Piénsalo bien, Nanoha" -Hayate terminó de hablar conmigo.

Colgué y al girarme observé a mi padre que todavía me contemplaba desde las escaleras.

"Nanoha… -temió continuar, pero siguió con su plática-… nosotros nos equivocamos. No debimos haberte obligado a salir con Yuuno y mucho menos que terminaras con Fate; nosotros nos equivocamos, no tú. Ni ella" -se acercó para abrazarme.

"Papá…" -fue lo único que salió de mis labios mientras lo abrazaba.

"Nosotros ya aceptamos tu relación con Fate y no nos importa lo que digan los demás, lo que nos importa es la felicidad de nuestra hija. Regresa con Fate, sabes que todavía la amas" –me estrujó más fuerte.

Tal vez ellos tenían parte de la culpa por no haber permitido nuestra relación, pero nosotras -sobre todo yo-, teníamos la mayor parte de la culpa.

Aquel día que la deje ir, no peleé por lo nuestro.

Yo fui la que tuvo la mayor equivocación y eso me dolía. Porque a pesar de saberlo, no hice nada para repararlo; ¿y así podía amarte, así con tal acción, se cumplían mis palabras de amarte tanto?

¿Así, lastimándote, _Fate-chan_?

"Ve, Nanoha -durante aquel abrazo mi papá me susurraba-, todavía puedes componer aquel error, aún puedes demostrarle que la amas tanto como dices. Ve y esta vez, aunque el mundo esté en tu contra, lucha por ella. No pierdas la oportunidad, que sólo se vive una vez" –terminó, dándome un beso en la cabeza.

Entonces lo entendí. Todavía quedaba tiempo.

Todavía podía demostrarle mi amor en la cuestión: ¿Quién se había equivocado, yo por dejarla ir, o ella por haber aceptado?

En los problemas amorosos, la culpa es de dos, no de uno.

Solté el abrazo de mi padre y bajé las escaleras a prisa, abrí la puerta y corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Y así era.

Si ella no regresaba a mi lado, moriría de desamor.

En este mundo, la salud y el dinero no son nada, si no hay amor. Y mi mundo no es nada.

_Sin ti._

_**Continuará….**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Hola a mis lectores, espero estén bien. Quiero agradecerles por tomarse un tiempo y leer las historias publicadas, y sobre todo, por seguir este fanfic.

Muchas gracias.

Quiero darle agradecimientos a Kida Luna, porque hace que todo esto sea posible. Kida eres la mejor beta y amiga.

A mi amada Xeo-chan, ¡gracias por todo!

También a: K4ro, Cía-F, Alba1, Kaon-sama, Mayor Mike Power III, ¡y a todos mis lectores!

Quejas, sugerencias, críticas, comentarios, todo es bienvenido.

Gracias por su atención.

Que tengan una buena semana.

Sunako-san.


	4. Chapter 4

_Llámame por mi nombre,  
pronuncia con tus labios  
cada sílaba de mis sentimientos;  
llámame con tu voz._

_Grítame en silencio,  
con caricias y susurros,  
con placeres y sonrisas;  
grítame callada._

_Reclámame con tu mirada,  
para que pueda alcanzarte  
y llegar hasta ti.  
Para acabar de conquistarte…_

**Como un dragón**

**Por: Sunako-san**

**Capítulo 3**

_-POV de Fate-_

_Las flores se balancean en el viento como si bailaran__,__  
__De ese modo la lluvia humedece la tierra__  
__E incluso pienso que este mundo está____vivo.  
Acerquémonos más._

Lava mis penas con tu pureza, refresca mi mente con tu frescura, deshazte de mi sufrir como te deshaces de toda la suciedad.

Límpiame de todo, y sólo déjame amarla.

Quiero ser como la lluvia que empieza a dar vida a las plantas que mueren.

Como la lluvia que hay afuera, como la que llueve en este momento.

Dame la luz, la serenidad y lo necesario para amarla. Por favor, escucha mi súplica.

_¿Por qué la gente se hiere__ la una a la otra?  
¿Por qué se producen las partidas?__  
__Incluso si te vas lejos, seguirás__  
__Siempre en el centro de mi corazón._

_Mientras los demás serán enterrados_

_Por esa clase de sonrisa…_

Mi mirada rodó por toda la habitación, buscaba desesperadamente algo que parara con este dolor.

Al parecer el clima mostraba lo que mi corazón no deseaba exponer, qué bello acto de solidaridad sentimental.

Entonces, cuando la consternación fue grande, a tal grado de empezar a volverme loca, alguien tocóla puerta de la habitación.

_Incluso si siento dolor__  
__En los fragmentos de ti, a quien sostengo,  
Será porque seguimos conectadas._

"Fate-chan, la cena está lista, baja para que todas comamos juntas" -llamó Shamal.

"Sí, voy. En un momento bajo" -respondí levantándome de la cama, secando las pocas lágrimas que sin darme cuenta, se habían burlado de mis orbes borgoña.

Abrí la puerta sin energía, bajé las escaleras más como un zombie que como una persona; me dolía, incluso la acción de pestañar.

Mi vida y mis emociones se iban por el drenaje.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan poco ánimo? -chilló Hayate-. ¿Acaso no estás en mi casa?, es decir, ¡oh! Estoy en la magnífica casa de Hayate, ¡rayos, debo de tener mucho ánimo!" -movía sus manos de un lado a otro, para ponerle énfasis a la vez que se acercaba a mí.

"Claro…" -la miré y le sonreí de lado.

"Amargada" -susurró.

"¿Disculpa?" -me giré para encararla.

"Te dije ´A-m-a-r-g-a-d-a´, ¿algún problema con ello?" -me lanzó las palabras con desafío.

"Pues que no estoy a-m-a-r-g-a-d-a" -la encaré.

"Hey, par de a-m-a-r-g-a-d-a-s, dejen de estar peleándose que quiero comer" -apareció Zafira detrás mío.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" -amenazamos las dos al unísono.

"¿Eh, yo?, nada" -pasóde largo junto a mí, con una mirada de miedo.

"Hey, ¡basta! Hayate ya dile lo que querías decirle sin rodeos, Testarossa no está de humor."

"Gracias, Signum."

"Bueno, está bien… -respiró-… le llamé a Nanoha para comentarle del estado en que te encuentras" -terminó desviando la mirada.

"¿Y qué te dijo?" -con mis manos la tomé de los hombros, sentí esperanza en su respuesta; desafortunadamente, ésta nunca llegó.

El silencio llenó la habitación. Nadie dijo nada.

"Comamos…" -logré al fin pronunciar.

Ahora entendía por qué había desviado la mirada, esa llamada no tenía respuesta alguna.

Más que una cena, parecía un entierro, nadie articulaba palabra; incluso llegaba a escuchar mi propio respirar y hasta el de Vita, que era la que se encontraba más lejos de mí.

_Confío en que podremos encontrarnos de nuevo__,__  
__Estoy esperando por tu amor.__  
__Te amo.  
Confío en ti…_

Silencio tras silencio.

Aquello derrumbó mi paciencia.

"Basta… -me levanté de mi asiento a la vez que todas (y Zafira también, claro), clavaron la mirada en mí-… ¡ya no puedo, ¿qué debo hacer para qué ella regrese a mi lado?!" -grité desesperanzadamente.

"Tú tienes la respuesta Testarossa, sólo debes ponerla en marcha" -Signum me ojeó con un semblante serio.

"Signum -articulé-, debo ir por ella; debo hacer todo lo posible y dar batalla hasta el último aliento, hasta que ella ya no pueda verme y me rechace por completo**.**"

"Entonces si sabes lo que debes hacer, ¿por qué tardas tanto?" -cuestionó Hayate.

Lancé la servilleta que tenía en mis manos al comer -luego me disculparía por ello-, y salí como una bala que es disparada al asesino más peligroso con tal de salvar una vida.

E incluso, puedo creer que fui más rápida.

_  
__Quiero compartir tu soledad conmigo,__  
__Incluso entre la luz;  
incluso entre la oscuridad.__  
__Porque estamos juntas…_

La lluvia no caía gentilmente, sino con una dureza y fuerza sorprendente; sufría corriendo bajo ella, pero definitivamente no me iba a rendir al primer tropezón.

Aquellos sentimientos que viví a su lado, aquellos que me faltaron vivir y aquellos que viviría, me daban una seguridad que no había tenido desde que lo nuestro murió en aquella llamada.

La última en la que logré escuchar su preciada voz.

_-POV de Nanoha- _

Salí a toda la velocidad posible, enfrentándome contra el clima; por cada paso juraría que el ímpetu del viento mezclado con la furia de la llovizna hacía que retrocediera dos.

Siempre me desesperaba ir en contra de las cosas, tal vez mi consternación no era evidente y mucho menos obvia, mas sentía que si me oponía, haría las cosas mal. Y nunca, a pesar de mi esfuerzo, las lograría. Pero más que nada me sentía atrapada, aunque al fin y al cabo las hacía porque el resultado era positivo y terminaba protegiendo a alguien querido.

No obstante, mis padres fueron una situación diferente.

Ellos me habían dado todo, cada día se esmeraban por obtener lo necesario para vivir, para darme a mí y a todos lo que necesitábamos e incluso más; así que nunca tuve la voluntad suficiente para luchar contra ellos y defender lo que sentía por Fate-chan.

¿Qué debía hacer en esa situación?

No lo sabía. Sin embargo, ahora es diferente.

No daré vuelta hacia atrás… ya no. Iré directamente hacia ella y ante todos, sin importar lo que ellos puedan decir frente nosotras o lo que puedan susurrar, ¡le gritaré al mundo que la amo!

Lo único que sé, y que en verdad estoy segura y ya no me dará miedo admitir, es que te amo, Fate-chan.

Y esta vez, _no te voy a decepcionar._

_Somos capaces de confiar __la una a la otra,__  
__Por favor no te alejes nunca más.__  
__¿Quién vio el límite del mundo?  
¿Quién anuncia el final de viaje?_

_-POV de Fate-_

_-Flash Back-_

"_Nanoha… -susurré-… no quiero que tengas problemas con tus padres. Es mejor que… -mi voz se quebró-… lo nuestro termine" -las palabras quemaban mi garganta y creo que fue un sobreesfuerzo humano terminar aquella oración._

"_Pero, Fate-chan, sólo contigo… ¡puedo ser feliz!" -su voz parecía muy lejana._

_Sentía que, ahora, era algo inalcanzable; la distancia que empezaría a crecer desde hoy no sería pequeña, sino distante, muy retirada. _

_Más de lo que podía imaginar._

"_Yo… -respiré pesadamente-… Nanoha, sólo soy feliz contigo, nunca seré feliz con nadie más. Nunca… pero nuestra relación no te traerá más que problemas y complicaciones" -supliqué con un gran dolor._

"_Fate-chan, yo pienso lo mismo. Aún así… quiero estar a tu lado" -casi la escuchaba sollozar._

"_Si tu felicidad dice que esto es lo mejor para ti, entonces optaré por ello" -apreté el teléfono, en algún momento creí que se rompería._

"_Fate-chan, ¡por favor!" -imploró._

"_Nanoha, piénsalo, ¿quieres que tus padres se molesten contigo, que las personas te digan cosas? ¿Que tus propios padres se avergüencen de ti? Yo no quiero eso, y sobre todo, si yo lo creo, en verdad no lo deseo" -quise gritar._

_Una persona dentro de mí -tal vez, la que suspiraba todos los días a causa del amor-, gruñía desde lo más profundo de mi ser._

"_No te vayas, por favor", "Te amo…no me abandones", "No hagas caso a mis palabras, sólo quédate a mi lado y luchemos juntas, ellos entenderán algún día y verás que podremos ser felices", gritaba con gran martirio desde mi interior._

_Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos solamente se cumplirían en un cuento de hadas; en esta realidad, hay que luchar para que las cosas que deseemos se vuelvan verdaderas._

_Pero, por desgracia, nosotras nos encontrábamos fuera de tiempo._

"…"

_Su silencio dolía, mas era lo indicado._

"_Si yo puedo evitar que vivas eso, si yo soy la que lo causa y lo puedo evitar, entonces eso es lo que haré" -inconscientemente mis lágrimas trazaron un camino a lo largo de mis mejillas._

"_Entonces… -inhaló fuerte-… ¿esto es todo, Fate?" -su voz se quebró._

"_Sí, esto es todo, Nanoha" -traté de aludir lo más normal posible y que no se diera cuenta de mi dolor._

"_En ese caso, adiós, Fate-chan" -antes que mencionara algo, la llamada terminó._

_En un hilo de voz, que ya no tenía receptor, dejé el último susurro de su nombre._

"_Nanoha…" -la última pronunciación que tanto me cautivaba._

_Ese día, un diluvio de oscuridad me cubrió._

_-Final del Flash Back-_

_  
__Incluso si se trata de una larga noche__  
__Y no puedes ver la respuesta ahora, __  
__Quiero que avances por el camino en el que confías.__  
__Porque la luz está esperando delante de él._

Éste, definitivamente, es el día en el que he corrido con más fuerza y prisa.

"_No la voy a dejar ir, no otra vez", me repetía frecuentemente._

"_No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces…", mi velocidad aumentaba._

Mi cuerpo pesaba, pues mi ropa no estaba lo que podría llamarse "empapada" o "mojada"; sino, yo la llamaría "cargada a no más poder de agua". Aún así, iría por ella.

Nada me contendría en mi búsqueda.

Ya no existirían obstáculos, ni barreras, _nada._

Ahora podía decirle: "Me equivoqué al dejarte ir, no volverá a pasar. No cometo el mismo error dos veces, ¡esta vez te voy a proteger!"

_La canción que me enseñaste__  
__Incluso ahora está en el centro de mi corazón;__  
__Las gotas de mis sentimientos desbordados__  
__Están resonando juntos con esa voz.__  
__En el tibio sendero bajo mis mejillas…_

_-POV de Nanoha-_

Deseaba que al dar la vuelta apareciera con sus brazos abiertos y susurrara mi nombre; así como tan sólo ella puede causar aquella sensación en mí.

Su aroma, su calor, su voz, su amabilidad, su delicadeza; todo lo que era, me volvía más que loca.

El simple hecho de que fuera la persona que suspiraba mi nombre al irse a dormir, que incluso me hacía estremecer con tan sólo la mirada.

Me descontrolaba…

_-Flash Back-_

_Su melena se deslizaba de un lado a otro al compás de su movimiento, de la manera más sexy nunca antes vista ante mis ojos; y no hablaré de la manera en la que se mueve aquella parte su…_

"_Nanoha, límpiate la baba antes que alguien lo vea", pensé. _

"_Mmm -alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos-, ¿Nanoha?" -preguntó curiosa._

"_¿Eh?" -la miré nerviosa y desconcertada._

_¿Acaso había visto mi mirada perversa, causada nada más y nada menos que por su hija, Fate-chan?_

"_Vamos, Nanoha, soy muy observadora, ¡pero lo tuyo es obvio!" -rió._

"_¿Obvio?" -cuestioné, tenía que hacerla pensar que se había equivocado._

"_Por favor, estás enamorada de mi hija" -dio un sorbo a su té._

"_Etto… Lindy-san, usted se equivoca, ¿yo enamorada de Fate-chan?, nyahaha, ¡qué graciosa! Y lo digo con todo el respeto" -transpiraba como nunca en la vida._

"_Claro, y las vacas vuelan" -respondió sarcásticamente mientras daba otro sorbo a su té y abría un ojo para verme._

"_No sirve de nada mentirle. Me atrapó" -alcé mis manos en son de derrota, y así era. _

_Algo demasiado obvio para Lindy-san._

"_Claro, mentirme a mí" –rió, dándole énfasis a la parte final._

"_Sí, estoy enamorada de Fate-chan" -respondí avergonzada de haber pasado por esta situación y que no me haya servido de nada más que para avergonzarme._

"_¿Cuándo se lo dirás?, recuerda que mi hija es muy densa" -se levantó para lavar su taza de té._

"_Todavía no… lo he pensado" -la observé apenada._

"_Entiendo, espero que lo pienses y si te sirve mi ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela. Haré cualquier cosa por ver feliz a Fate-chan" –me miró, dándome una sonrisa de aliento._

"_¿Qué me perdí?" -la figura detrás mío, me puso nerviosa._

"_D-de n-nada"__ -tartamudeaba._

"_¿Nanoha, por qué estás nerviosa?" -se acercó a mí, lo cual me puso peor._

"_Bueno, tengo que irme. Estás en tu casa, Nanoha -se aproximó a Fate para besarle la frente y despedirse de ella-, nos vemos, Fate-chan."_

"_Nos vemos, mamá" -le sonrió. _

"_Ah, por cierto, Fate, trata de no poder muy nerviosa a Nanoha o le dará un infarto"-rió._

"_¿Eh, un infarto?" -me miró confundida._

_Yo tan sólo reí torpemente._

_-Final del Flash Back-_

Aquel recuerdo me sacó una sonrisa tan alegre que me hizo enormemente feliz.

La amaba, la amo y ahora iba a recuperarlo absolutamente todo.

_  
__Voy a ser fuerte, confío en que estamos conectadas.__  
__Yo siempre estoy a tu lado,__  
__Esperando por tu amor.  
Siempre a tu lado._

_-POV de Fate-_

Paré un momento, pues el semáforo estaba en rojo, por lo tanto, tomé el aire necesario para seguir adelante.

Esquivaba a las pocas personas que se encontraban en las calles.

Ellas me observaban como "un animalejo extraño" por estar corriendo como una loca sin paraguas y re-mojada.

Volví a parar para cruzar otra calle, cerca de una tienda de mascotas y observé a un hurón llorar en su jaula.

Me acerqué para verlo mejor.

"Lo siento, amiguito, pero yo soy libre y lucharé por lo que quiero y… pues a ti, que dios te bendiga" -y me redirigí a mi meta.

De alguna manera, sentí que al ver a ese hurón veía a Yuuno. Tal vez por eso fui mala.

Reí.

Entonces me falseó un recuerdo.

_-Flash Back-_

"_¡Fate-chan, vamos, ya es tarde!" -me gritó una dulce voz._

"_Sí, en un momento bajo, ¡sólo me arreglo el cabello!" -tomé un lazo negro para terminar de armar el peinado._

_No tarde en bajar las escaleras. Mi madre me esperaba sentada en ellas mientras que Nanoha se encontraba en la puerta._

_Era mi primera cita con ella. Llevábamos saliendo una semana y era la ocasión perfecta para tener una._

_Había un festival en un templo._

"_¡Mira, Fate-chan! -entrelazó mi mano con la suya-. ¿No te parecen hermosos los juegos artificiales?" -me contempló con esos orbes mar, ocasionando que me perdiera en ellos._

"_S-sí" -tardé en contestarle._

_Y como en un conjuro de amor, las demás personas, el ruido y todo lo que nos rodeaba desapareció, para que el mundo nos concediera un momento. Para nosotras dos._

_Solas en nuestro mundo._

_Nuestros labios se rozaron para tomar la confianza necesaria y así, perdernos en un beso dulce pero largo; uno en el cual no era necesario nada más para decir lo que sentíamos._

_No hacían falta las palabras._

_Sólo éramos tú y yo, acompañadas de un vasto amor que apenas empezaba a descubrirse._

_**¡Click!**_

"_¡Qué bella foto!" -mi madre admiraba con ojos perdidos y llenos de estrellas aquella hermosa imagen que acaba de atrapar._

"_¡Mamá!" -chillé avergonzada mientras mi cuerpo se tensó._

"_Mou, Lindy-san, ¡yo quiero una copia!" -se acercó Nanoha para ver la foto._

"_¡Nanoha!" -volví a chillar._

"_Vamos, Fate-chan, es una buena foto" -rió._

"…_Supongo que sí" -reí apenada._

"_Bueno chicas, iré a ver unas cosas, disfruten su momento a solas. Nos vemos aquí a las 12 pm" -se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla y susurrándole algo a Nanoha que no logré entender, pero si alcancé a__ver un notable sonrojo en ella._

"_Bueno… -tomé su mano-… ¿qué deseas ver?"_

"_Quiero recorrer el templo, y después, que la situación decida" -me miró traviesa._

_Reí, ella era tan graciosa y bella que lograba cautivarme con las palabras más simples._

_Recorrimos todo el recinto, nos cautivamos con las estatuas antiguas que poseía y los estanques de peces que contenían las clases más extravagantes que nunca antes habíamos contemplado. Después, nos dirigimos a los puestos de comida. Comimos demasiado._

_Ella jugó, uno de esos juegos donde pagas para tratar de atrapar un pez._

_Luego me tocó a mí para ganarme una ardilla que a ella le encantó. Lo cual me dejó, como recompensa, el llenarme de aquellos besos que me volvían loca._

_  
Tú eres la única a quien amo__.  
Tú eres la única en quien confío.  
Tú eres la única…  
Te amo,  
confío en ti._

"_Fate-chan, tengo frío" -me abrazó por la espalda._

_La rodeé__ con mis brazos atrayéndola hacia mí, envolviéndola con mi calor y abrigándola con mi suéter._

"_Será mejor que vayamos a casa, le llamaré a Oka-saan" -tomé mi móvil y le marqué a mi madre para dirigirnos a casa._

_Sin embargo, ella no contestó__._

"_¿Fate-chan?" -me preguntó._

"_No responde__, debe estar entretenida en algún sitio. Será mejor que vayamos a casa –pero recordé que el hogar de ambas quedaba lejos-, lo mejor es dirigirnos a un hotel."_

"_¿Segura?__ ¿No es más fácil buscar a Lindy-san?"_

"_No, dejemos que disfrute del festival; ahora mi prioridad es preocuparme por ti" -la besé sorpresivamente, dejándola totalmente sonrojada._

_  
__Llamé a un taxi y nos dirigimos al hotel más cercano._

"_Bueno -abrí la puerta-, ya nos registramos, ¿quieres tomar un baño para calentarte?" -le pregunté a la vez que me sentaba en la cama._

"_Mmm -murmuró traviesa-, aunque hay otras formas de calentarse" -se aproximó y se postró sobre mí con una gracia que la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya era._

_Se dirigió a mis labios__ para luego desviarse a mi cuello y empezar a morderlo. Me dejé llevar._

_Sus manos jugaban con mi cuerpo, debajo de mi blusa; recorrían todo mi ser con una calidez que me quemaba. La llené de besos por todas partes, le susurraba cuánto la amaba y cuánto me gustaba._

_Nuestros cuerpos se unieron aquella noche, en una bella sinfonía de amor._

_Las dos no nos cansábamos de suspirar nuestros nombres, una vez tras otra._

_No paramos en toda la noche hasta quedar dormidas. Y__ en el transcurso de ese tiempo, la luna fue la única testigo de nuestro amor._

_Nos acompañó__, dándonos un bello y romántico ambiente._

_Quiero compartir tu__ soledad conmigo  
Incluso entre la luz; incluso entre la oscuridad.  
_

_Para__ que después, nuestra danza de amor haya sido despertada por el hermoso calor del sol._

"_Nanoha…"__ -fue lo único que pude murmurar al despertar._

_Y me sentí complacida__ al ver que ella se encontraba durmiendo, todavía, entre mis brazos._

_¿Son esos momentos un sueño, o el sueño era esa noche? ¿Cuál de ellos era mi verdad?_

_Me perdí en aquellos pensamientos hasta que su voz me llamó._

"_¿Fate-chan?" -sus manos acariciaron mi mejilla._

"_Nanoha -desperté de ese navegar de pensamientos-, buenos días"- le sonreí para unir una vez más nuestros labios._

"_Bueno días__, Fate-chan -me contempló-. Es una magnifica mañana, porque tú estás a mi lado" -me abrazó rodeándome con su calidez y fragancia._

"_Nanoha -la estrujé fuertemente contra mí-, ¿esto no es un sueño, cierto? -le musité al oído-. ¿Es… verdad?" -ella me miró confundida, pero tan sólo se limitó a sonreírme y asentir._

"_Me oyes, ¿cierto?, me puedes tocar, ¿ve__rdad?, me puedes sentir, ¿no es así?" -me volvió a rozar la mejilla._

"_Sí…" -respondí con algunas lágrimas._

"_¿Ves? Estoy aquí… y nunca me iré, Fate-chan" -nos volvimos a besar y una desenfrenada felicidad me invadió._

_Nos levantamos__ y llamé a mi madre, estaba preocupada por mí; aunque después de explicarle la situación, me dijo: "Espero hayas disfrutado la noche"; lo que me provocó un sonrojo muy grave._

_Era feliz, pero no por disfrutar el sexo con ella. No, claro que no._

_Eso nunca me importaría tanto como el simple hecho que estuviera ahí, junto a mí. Eso…._

… _sí que me hacía muy dichosa..._

_-Final del Flash Back-_

_  
__Te amo,  
confío en ti.  
Incluso en el dolor, incluso en la alegría._

_-POV de __Nanoha-_

Faltaba poco para llegar y con eso, mi respiración se aceleraba. No obstante, no era por correr, sino por el pensar que de nuevo lograría estar con ella.

"Fate-chan…" -susurré.

El pensar en ella me daba la energía para poder continuar. Sin Fate, ya me hubiera dado por vencida antes, porque ella es todo para mí.

No sé cómo pude dejarla ir.

Eso me recordó aquel día…

_-Flash Back-_

"_Testarossa-san… ¿tendría una cita conmigo?" -temblaba de los nervios._

_Ella estaba con un chico, y tenemos que decir muy apuesto; se encontraban bajo un árbol de cerezos que sólo lograba resaltar su belleza. Fate era tan hermosa._

"_Nanoha, ¡deja ya de ver a Fate-chan así, ella no lo va a aceptar!" -me gritó Hayate muy molesta._

"_¿Y cómo lo sabes?, es el __número veinte en este mes" -me movía de un lado a otro nerviosa, tal vez más que ese chico._

"_Porque te a-m-a" -me jaló para verme directamente a los ojos y decirme cada letra._

"_Sí, lo sé" -bajé la mirada._

_Hayate tenía razón, pero eso no me quitaba los celos de encima._

"_Bueno, aquí viene" -Hayate fue corriendo a verla._

"_¿Y bien?" -le pregunté._

"_¿Y bien? -repitió-. No hay nada que no sepas, lo rechacé. La única que me gusta eres tú" -se acercó para regalarme un tierno beso._

_Me encanta que __sólo me veas a mí._

"_Bueno, es hora de regresar a clases; luego tengo entrenamiento. ¿Te quedarás?"_

"_Claro" -la abracé, mientras Hayate se quejaba de falta de amor por parte de nosotras, lo que consiguió hacer que Fate la abrazará también, restándome un poco de su calidez._

_A pesar de toto, era__ feliz junto a ella, y no me importaba que Hayate fuera la más cercana a Fate. Ya que ésta solamente me veía a mí._

… … … …

"_¿Nanoha, qué haces tan tarde aquí?" -Se acercó con una sonrisa._

"_Ah, Yuuno-kun, pues hoy tiene entrenamiento Fate-chan, así que me quedaré con ella" -le dediqué una sonrisa mientras me alejaba de la cafetería._

"_Ya veo, que bien que sean buenas amigas -desvié la mirada, él no sabía de nuestra relación-. Nanoha, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"_

_Reí internamente, ¿acaso no estábamos hablando?_

"_Claro" -me senté en una banca._

"_Nanoha… te conozco de hace mucho tiempo, y pues quiero que sepas que tú… me gustas" -mi botella de agua cayó._

"_Yuuno…" -lo miré, no me lo esperaba de él._

"_Nanoha__" -él se acero hacia mí, demasiado para ser exactos, y me abrazó sorpresivamente._

_Me paralicé._

_Entonces, ella pareció con Hayate. No le tomó más de unos segundos llegar hasta mí para empujar a Yuuno y gritarle: "¡Deja a mi novia!"._

_Yuuno quedó azul, me observó__ y se marchó con la mirada baja._

_Ella tan sólo me miró igual y se fue._

"_¡Fate!" -le llamé, pero ella no paró._

"_Nanoha, ¿qué pasó__?" -Hayate me vio preocupada._

"_Yuuno se me confesó y luego me abrazó, es todo" -un dolor punzó mi corazón, inmediatamente corrí hacia ella._

_La busqué, y cuando la encontré, la abracé muy fuerte._

"_Fate, no es lo que piensas, ¡yo sólo te amo a ti!" -le giré el rostro para verla, mas ella lo desvió._

"…"

_En aquel momento no dijo nada, y eso me destrozó._

"_No hay nada que no sepas, lo rechacé. La única que me gusta eres tú" -repetí sus palabras, y esta vez, me miró fijamente._

"_Nanoha…" -y por fin, me abrazó._

_Disculpándose._

_Nos contemplamos mutuamente para besarnos una vez más, como siempre lo hacíamos. Sólo que ahora había una diferencia. _

_A__hora, había más confianza._

_-Final del Flash Back-_

Ese día juré no volver a perderla, pero cuando ella me dijo que era lo mejor para mí, yo igual pensé que era lo mejor para ella.

Y me equivoqué.

No era lo mejor para nadie y ahora lo iba a reconquistar.

Entonces, giré en una esquina y mis ojos la vislumbraron después de tanto tiempo.

_Era ella…_

_Te amo,  
confío en ti.  
Quiero proteger todo de ti._

_-POV__ de Fate-_

Cansada, pero todavía en pie, giré en una vuelta, imaginando que al dar el último paso volvería a verla.

Cuando lo hice, mis ojos se llenaron de una magnífica vista y mi corazón pareció salir de mi pecho.

_Nanoha._

Sus mechones no danzaban con el viento, pues se encontraban empapados, como si estuvieran pegados a su frente; su ropa estaba igual de pegada a su cuerpo, dándole una delineación perfecta; su respiración estaba muy agitada y sus ojos, que me enfocaban, consiguieron sacarme una pequeña sonrisa.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no me miraban así.

"¡Nanoha!" -grité y corrí hacia ella.

Nanoha hizo lo mismo, y después de un enorme lapso de separación, nuestros cuerpos conquistaron el juntarse de nuevo.

La abracé y ella me correspondió. Sentí que no había más felicidad que aquélla.

Ella sollozaba, hablando cosas que yo no conseguía entender, así que le alcé el rostro y la encaré.

"Nanoha, no digas nada -le tomé la cara entre mis manos y murmuré, cerca de sus labios-. Sólo quiero que sepas que no te puedo olvidar, que te amo y que nunca podría amar a alguien y darle todos estos sentimientos como te los doy a ti. Te amo y no puedo evitarlo, ¡te amo…!" -y después de tanto recorrido, conseguí besarla de nuevo.

Beso que ella devolvió.

Aquellos labios siempre me volvían loca, pues goteaban miel con cada roce._  
_

_No importa có__mo estés perdida en el camino,  
Estoy a tu lado; somos capaces de confiar la uno en la otro…__  
_

"Te amo… y nunca volveré a perderte, esta vez voy a luchar ante todo y contra todos, porque la vida sin ti no tiene valor ni sentido. Te amo Fate… te amo" -ahora era ella quien me besaba y entre sollozos me abrazaba.

Bajo la lluvia uníamos nuestros labios una vez tras otra, después reaccioné y la cubrí del aguacero con mi cuerpo; escuché aquella voz, la misma de aquel día cuando nos separamos, diciendo: "Para proteger a esa persona, por favor nunca escojas la muerte. Para protegerla, no importa lo que pase… _vive por ella…_"

Entonces la miré, una vez más. La besé y la abracé, una vez más.

"Vamos, te estás mojando" –hablé en voz baja.

"¿Eh?, Fate-chan -rió dulcemente-, creo que ya no puedo mojarme más" -me contempló por un momento, tratando de contener su risa, cosa que fue inevitable.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón, pero no quiero que te enfermes" -enlacé mis manos con las suyas.

Nos dirigimos hacia el árbol más cercano, donde logramos refugiarnos de la lluvia.

Juntas, y no solamente refiriéndonos a las manos, sino con unos profundos y cálidos sentimientos que creí perdidos y que lejos de ella, no pensé volver a vivir, una vez más la besé para mantenerla abrazada a mí.

Colmándola de un suave y dócil calor.

Admirábamos las últimas gotas de lluvia caer, que por cierto, brindaban un hermoso ambiente que nos había regalado la naturaleza, para obsequiarnos, después, uno maravilloso y sereno; uno que consecuentemente nos confirió el más precioso brotar de flores coloridas para así bendecirnos y asombrarnos, con un arco iris inigualable, lleno de vida y pureza.

"¡Achuu!" -me sorprendió un gracioso estornudo.

"Será mejor irnos" -me alejé un poco de ella para otorgarle mi mano, y que así, ella siguiera mi caminar; la ayudé a bajar del pequeño montículo sobre el cual se situaba el árbol que nos refugiaba.

"Mph" -tomó mi mano.

Nos dirigimos "juntas" -y cómo extrañaba esa palabra-, de vuelta.

A casa.

Y así, nos alejamos del lugar que nos permitió un reencuentro.

Caminando unidas, al fin, como solía ser antes. Y como nadie más podía volver a separarnos.

_S__e sentía tan bien._

Los sentimientos que se transmiten a través de las manos entrelazadas, en serio… qué bueno es estar juntas…

De nuevo.

Porque realmente quiero estar junto a ti…

Quiero estar junto a ti.

Quiero estar junto a ti.

_Quiero__ estar junto a ti._

Ahh, ya entendí por qué te quiero tanto.

Es que tú siempre me transformas. Nos apoyamos mutuamente.

Y tú tienes la llave que abre las puertas de mi corazón.

Te amo, Nanoha.

Por eso…

_Por favor no te vayas__… nunca más._

_**Continuará**__**…**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Espero la obra haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias por su atención prestada, muchísimas gracias.

Xeo-chan, muchas gracias por todo, por tu cariño, amabilidad, amor, absolutamente por todo; espero haya sido de tu agrado, sino ya sabes dónde encontrarme XD.

Kida, muchas gracias por todo, tus consejos, apoyo, amistad, tolerancia, por todo; eres una excelente beta y amiga, muchas gracias.

Ya sólo falta el epílogo, gracias por seguir esta historia.

Quejas, sugerencias, críticas, comentarios, todo es bienvenido.

Que tengan un buen día.

Sunako-san.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tú y yo, entregadas al mismo sonido de la ilusión;_

_tú y yo, soñando despiertas en alargar los segundos juntas;_

_tú y yo, sin más mundo que tú y yo...._

_Sólo tú, sólo____yo,_

_en un mundo incierto de sensaciones dulces,_

_de sentimientos de añoranza del otro...._

_Unidas hasta el despertar en el que aún seguiremos juntas._

**Epílogo**

**Como un Dragón**

**Por: Sunako-san**

_-POV de Nanoha-_

_Amo cada instante que paso contigo;  
amo cada sonrisa que me dejas sentir;  
amo cada mirada que me pierde;  
amo cada centímetro de tu piel juvenil._

_Cuando te enamoras, no puedes controlar tus sentimientos, ¿cierto?_

_Si sólo muestran una parte de su persona y así se llevan bien, ese "amor" aún no es real. Porque entonces todavía te interesan más tus sentimientos que los de tu pareja._

_Pero tú conociste a alguien capaz de hacer que ese control tuyo se rompa. Por eso se dice: "Te robó el corazón"._

Y yo… estoy feliz de decir: "Robaste mi corazón…_Te amo_".

_El alma no tiene forma ni peso, su tamaño y profundidad tampoco son calculables; y a pesar de que nadie ha visto su figura en sí… seguro se deteriora._

_Sólo reacciona a aquella persona._

"Fate-chan" -la llamé bajando de las gradas, directo hacia ella.

"Nanoha, ¿qué te pareció?" -se acercó a mí un poco agitada, pero no más que las demás personas.

"Me pareció fabuloso, corres muy rápido, más veloz de lo normal" -ella rió placenteramente, para después verme profundamente a los ojos y robarme un beso para ir a terminar su entrenamiento.

No me cansaba de verla, y nunca me cansaría de ella.

Sus movimientos al correr, sólo ella podía tener tal gracia, nadie más.

Su agilidad y destreza, sus mechones danzando con el viento, sus brazos al compás de su movimiento, sus piernas tan fuertes y perfectamente delineadas.

_Ella._

Sí, toda ella era única.

"_El dolor y el sufrimiento no son nada... porque tú volviste" -pensé y sonreí felizmente._

_Es algo que se extiende por todo mi cuerpo y me domina._

_Por alguna razón, solamente el estar junto a ella me traía tranquilidad._

_Al sentirme tan amada…_

_Me quedo sin aliento._

_No sabía que existiera algo como esto._

_Amo tus labios que me hacen temblar;  
amo tus ojos que el cielo me da;  
amo tus momentos de risa y enojo;  
amo tus caricias que no he de gozar._

Me acerqué a ella, su entrenamiento había finalizado.

"Sólo deja que me cambie y nos iremos" -se acercó a mí, me depositó un beso en la frente y corrió hacia los vestidores.

La voz de Fate.

Esa fuente, clara y pura voz que resuena en mi corazón.

Su cabello…

Esos sedosos mechones que danzan en el viento.

Su expresión…

Su manera de hablar…

Sus ojos…

Esos ojos borgoña que me miran con la calidez de un día de verano.

Y cómo olvidar esos labios…

Que filtran el solitario sonido del aire que respiras.

Se siente tan bien…

Me siento dentro de una melodía.

"Bueno, estoy lista" -las gotas de agua recorrían su rostro.

_Tan sólo con sentir su mirada, me paralizo._

"¿Quieres un helado?, ya estamos cerca del inicio de verano, así que hay bastante calor" -la calidez de su mano… de su cuerpo…

Me ruboricé.

_Amo tu nobleza sin par;  
amo tu humildad que me hace pensar;  
amo tu pasión al momento de actuar;  
amo tu belleza que me llega a extasiar._

"¿Nanoha, estás bien?" -me tocó la frente con una mirada preocupada.

"¿Eh? ¡No te preocupes, estoy bien! -mis nervios me mataban-. Sí, quiero ese helado que mencionas" -le sonreí y ella se marchó por el postre, pero antes me acompañó a sentarme.

Estaba preocupada por mí.

Ya estábamos en los últimos días del semestre final de la universidad.

Llevábamos 4 años saliendo.

_Debo responderle a Fate…_

"_Me gustas mucho más que antes__**.**__"_

"_Mi corazón late con rapidez al estar junto a __ti" -__quería decirle eso, pero de una manera extraña no podía._

"Aquí está" -me entregó el helado.

"G-gracias…" -lo tomé y bajé la mirada.

_La amo cada vez más…_

Mi cuerpo tembló al pensarlo.

El helado cayó de mis manos.

"¿Nanoha, segura que estás bien?, te noto extraña" -me miró, cómo podía caber más preocupación en ella.

"Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes" -le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

Ella selimitó a observarme y darme su helado, e ir por otro.

_Amo la dulzura que despide tu ser;  
amo la sensación de llegarte a querer;  
amo la tristeza de no poderte amar;  
amo la armonía que me haces desear._

_Me da pena…_

_No, siempre que pasa algo así tengo la manía de avergonzarme._

_Tengo que expresar este gran sentimiento._

_De seguro eso la hará muy feliz._

_Qué alegría poder darle felicidad yo también._

_Pero luego que se lo diga, ¿qué pasará?_

_Si sólo es decirle que me gusta, ¿por qué soy tan torpe?_

_Si fuera cualquier otra cosa, lo haría sin problemas._

_Me muero…_

_Pero tengo que decírselo._

_Deseo ver el rostro alegre de Fate._

Caminábamos en silencio.

Separadas una de la otra.

El murmullo del río, cerca de nosotras, era lo único audible; sin embargo, por la época en la que nos encontrábamos, la resonancia del riachuelo era acompañada con la música de las cigarras, que hacían un bello sonido con el vuelo de sus alas.

"¿Por qué me estás evitando? -se paró enfrente de mí-. Me evades" -logré ver su dolor.

"No es cierto…" -susurré al viento.

"No me hablas y no me miras a los ojos… ¿Te hice algo?" -su rostro palidecía de tristeza.

"No, yo…" -callé.

"Hace poco estabas muy alegre… ¿qué paso?" -alzó su mano para tocar mi mejilla.

_Mis sentimientos por Fate se desbordan._

_Incluso temo que me toque._

Me alejé de ella, su rostro se oscureció. No había palabras para describir su sufrimiento.

"Perdóname. Perdón, yo…" -la contemplé, no pude con su mirada.

Huí de ella.

Corrí.

Me alejé.

Logré percibir, entre los cuchicheos del césped al tocar el viento, unas tristes pero verdaderas palabras: "Temerosa, tramposa… _traidora_".

Me tapaba mis oídos con mis manos pretendiendo no oír nada. El camino, que había recorrido todos los días con Fate, sentía que en este día era el doble de largo que en cualquier otro.

El río, las cigarras, el viento, la luna, el césped; el ambiente en sí estaba empezando a hacer que perdiera la compostura.

Mi cabeza gritaba…

_Estúpida. ¿Por qué nunca puedo decir lo que más me importa?_

_Pusilánime, cobarde, mentirosa, arrogante._

_Me odio._

_La lastimé…_

_Herí el corazón de Fate._

"_Recuerda que te amo __mucho__**.**__"_

"_No cambiaron mis sentimientos por ti. Me gustas mucho" -aquellas palabras que ella me susurró aquella noche, cuando regresamos._

_Y yo que me prometí no volver a __lastimarla… entonces ¿qué hacía en este momento? La había decepcionado._

_Lo que más teme es ser rechazada._

"No… no puedo seguir huyendo ahora. Tengo que disculparme… y hablarle con la verdad" -alcé la mirada y ahí estaba ella.

_Amo el deseo de tenerte entre mis brazos;  
amo el porvenir que pudiera tener junto a ti;  
amo el sueño donde te poseo sin fin;  
amo el delirio que es vivir por y para ti._

Caminaba hacia mí.

Se inmovilizó al frente mío, para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se lanzara hacia mí y me abrazara, tomándome de los hombros casi enseguida.

"No me voy a separar de ti. No me importa que me evadas, no me importa que me odies; creo que esperé mucho tiempo para que voltearas a verme -me decía con un dolor descomunal mientras me sacudía, tratando de no poner mucha fuerza, sólo lo suficiente para tener mi atención-. Ya no esperaré. No sé qué es lo que sientes, Nanoha. Mientras tanto, no tengo la más mínima intención de dejarte ir" -me rodeó con sus brazos para capturarme y no dejarme marchar, esta vez.

El viento sopló.

La luna nos contempló una vez más.

Mi mano alcanzó su firme y delicado rostro.

"Ya basta -ella se sorprendió-… lamento haberte asustado, no debí hacerme a un lado. La razón por la que no te toqué es porque me dio vergüenza -su rostro se relajó al tiempo que mi mano jugaba con algunos de sus mechones-. Y no te vi a los ojos porque me quedaba sin saber qué hacer. Sentí que al verte, me gustabas mucho más que antes…" -la besé, ambas nos sonreímos.

Logré responderle a Fate.

Y me alegraba que haya aceptado. A pesar que hemos estado juntas mucho tiempo, parece ser la primera vez que realmente coincidíamos.

"Yo también me paralizo cuando estoy contigo, Nanoha" -estábamos sentadas, ahora, cerca de la orilla del río.

Sintiendo el nuevo nacer de nuestro amor.

"Ah… en… ¿en serio?, pues no parece… ¿En verdad te gusto?" -ella me sonrió.

"Por supuesto que sí. Porque eres muy especial -tocó dulcemente mi mejilla y me besó tiernamente- . Todo está bien. Mientras estés a mi lado, todos los días me siento feliz**.**"

_Estar al lado de Fate se sentía tan bien…_

_Era como ver a la luna por siempre._

_-POV de Fate-_

_Amo este sueño, inútil quimera;  
amo el cielo y el infierno que se desatan en mí;  
amo el haberte conocido;  
amo el sentimiento de amarte así._

"Uff, ¡por fin logramos terminar la universidad!" -me abrazó por la cintura.

"Sí, me alegro mucho" -le acaricié tiernamente la cabeza.

"¿Dónde esta Nanoha?" -me preguntó.

"Está con sus padres" -le sonreí.

"Hey, chicas, ¡Nanoha se pondrá celosa y también Signum!" -mi madre reía de nosotras.

"No, yo confío en Hayate, pero por cualquier cosa -Signum que estaba detrás de mi madre, se acercó a mí-… sé donde vives Testarossa…" -mencionó con su dedo índice en la cara y palmeándome la espalda, Hayate sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"Bueno**,** es mejor que vayas por Nanoha" -mi madre me alentó.

"Sí, Hayate**,** cuento contigo" -me dirigí a la búsqueda de Nanoha.

Ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre.

"¿Pueden permitirme un momento con Nanoha?" -pregunté cuando estaba al lado de sus padres.

"Claro" -su padre me concedió el permiso.

La tomé de la mano y la llevé al árbol más hermoso.

"¿Fate-chan?" -me preguntó

De la nada, Hayate salió detrás de unos arbustos, me entregó una caja roja y una rosa blanca para luego desaparecer al instante siguiente -le había prohibido decir algo en esa situación-.

Ella me miró sorprendida, sin entender nada.

"Nanoha -me arrodillé y tomé sus delicadas manos entre las mías-… quizás hoy no tenga todo el tiempo del mundo para expresarte lo que llevo atravesado en mi corazón -situé una mano en dicho lugar-; mas sí puedo decir que siempre te he llevado en mis pensamientos, y si el destino me ha preparado el sufrir por no tener tu amor, quiero hacerlo de la forma más confortable que conozca. Que es amándote cada día mas."

Las ramas se rozaron unas con otras, como si ellas igual se confesarán amor, produciendo una bella sinfonía.

Ella tomó más fuerte mi mano y me vislumbró con una gentil mirada

"Pero si con declararte esta verdad que llevo en mi alma, tú decides brindar esperanza a este corazón -la miré como la primera vez, cuando descubrí que estaba enamorada de ella. La avisté con la intensidad de mil soles-, prometo amarte todos los días de mi vida, como lo he hecho desde que me di cuenta que tú eres la mujer con la que ésta cambiaría por completo; y si te preguntas por qué nunca te expresé mis sentimientos antes -bajé la mirada, tan sólo para regresar a verla en cuestión de segundos-, únicamente hay una respuesta válida... A veces el miedo no deja cumplir las mejores intenciones..."

Ella me observó, entendía perfectamente lo que mis palabras significaban, pues ya lo había vivido.

"Miedo a qué, te preguntarás -examiné su rostro que se llenaba de un afecto tierno-: A vivir en una soledad oscura sin contar al menos con la esperanza de algún día llegar a ser alguien en la vida de la persona que tanto amo, ¡y que en este caso eres tú!" -le grité en un susurro, cuando el viento decidió visitarnos.

"Fate…" -se cubrió su boca con una mano, las lágrimas bajaron.

"Llevamos mucho tiempo juntas y aún así pretendo pasar más a tu lado, codicio vivir mis días y despertar cada mañana junto a ti; sentir que tu piel me quema con el descomunal amor que desprendo por tu nombre -mi mano sujetaba ahora con más fuerza mi pecho, con la misma intensidad con la cual pronunciaba las palabras-. Ambiciono respirar tu aire, aspiro estar viviendo a tu lado la vida que me tocó vivir; así que considero que ahora estamos listas para pasar al siguiente nivel, porque deseo amarte como nadie más que yo te puede amar en este vasto mundo. Nanoha… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" -abrí la caja para mostrarle el anillo.

El viento sopló, llenándonos de cerezos por dondequiera.

Ella simplemente se lanzó a mis brazos, y en un sorpresivo momento, me besó.

"¡Acepto…!" -me susurró para volver a besarme.

Nos separamos sin dejar de contemplarnos. Le ofrecí la flor blanca entre mis dedos y le confesé: "Esta rosa simboliza la pureza de mi amor por ti", rocé de nuevo nuestros labios, murmurándole entre besos: "Te amo…".

Y en un momento, todos salieron detrás de los arbustos.

Okaa-san, Hayate, Signum, Vita, Shamal, Zafira y la cámara que no dejaba de tomar fotos del momento.

_Mi sueño es morir a tu lado diciendo: "Aah, fue muy divertido, pero ya no puedo más"._

_Tienes razón…_

_Es ahora cuando la vida comienza a ponerse realmente interesante._

Estaba comprometida y pronto me casaría.

_Juntas…_

_Agarrándonos de las manos…_

La celebración fue hermosa y espectacular.

Se llevó a cabo en el más grande y precioso lugar de toda la ciudad. El local estaba lleno de fuentes, de flores coloridas y bellas, de mesas muy elegantes y un pastel con la figura de nosotras tomadas de la mano en el centro.

Toda la entrada de la iglesia estaba bañada por rosas rojas y blancas. El camino que debíamos recorrer estaba regado por pétalos carmesíes, lirios y orquídeas.

Ambas nos casamos con vestidos blancos, un blanco que nunca había visto, uno que resaltaba la pureza de nuestra unión.

El vestido de Nanoha era escotado con tirantes que salían cerca del busto y llegaban a rodear su cuello, descubriéndole la espalda. Dándole el moldeado perfecto a su cuerpo; además, era largo con una cola amplia.

El mío era escotado de la espalda y los hombros, estaba ajustado a mi busto, haciéndolo resaltar el doble de lo normal. Igualmente delineaba mi cuerpo a la perfección, la cola era extensa; sin embargo, la pierna derecha al compás de mi movimiento era descubierta.

La ceremonia religiosa y la fiesta se llevaron en un magnífico ambiente, tan familiar y alegre. El ramo de novia fue atrapado por Hayate.

Cuando todo terminó, Nanoha y yo regresamos a la casa, y consagramos una vez más nuestro amor.

_Vamos a cumplir años con la felicidad y la tristeza…_

_Ése es el ciclo de la vida._

_Y mientras estés a mi lado, puedo decir gustosa: Acepto._

_Fin._

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Muchas gracias a todos lo lectores por seguir esta historia.

Aquí les presento el último capitulo de la obra, espero haya sido de su agrado.

Las canciones utilizadas fueron:

-Cap 1: Luz sin gravedad de Belinda.  
-Cap 2: Antología de Shakira.  
-Cap 3: Trust you de Yuna Ito.

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, dudas, todo será bienvenido.

Quiero recordar que este fanfic estuvo dedicado a:

-Xeo-chan, mi amada. Gracias por tu amor, cariño, amistad, apoyo, ánimos; gracias por todo.

-Kida Luna, por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Sus alientos, ánimos, su comprensión, paciencia, amistad; gracias por, absolutamente, todo. Eres una gran y excelente Beta y por supuesto Amiga.

Que tengan una buena semana.

Gracias.

Espero sepan pronto de mí XD

Sunako-san.


End file.
